Consumers prefer that articles, such as garments, maintain their initial color throughout the lifecycle of the article—even when such articles are repeatedly washed or cleaned. For example, it is preferred that white surfaces remain white as such color is associated with the cleanliness. However, the perception of color, in particular “whiteness” varies amongst consumers and is believed to result from the interaction of a number of parameters that include the cultural color associations of the observer. For example, Egyptian and Mexican consumers typically perceive a blue hue as white, while Indian consumers typically perceive a violet pinkish hue as white. In addition, while certain dyes may improve the whiteness perception of a situs, when employed in a cleaning and/or treatment compositions, such dyes deposit inefficiently and/or build up on a cleaned or treated situs. As a result, the whiteness perception of such situs may in fact be decreased due to discolouration that is believed to be caused by dye build up. While several techniques have been used to increase the efficiency of deposition of materials (See for example WO 2000/18862, WO 99/14245, WO 98/29528, WO 98/00500, WO 95/30042, U.S. Pat. No. 6,579,842, U.S. Pat. No. 6,586,384, U.S. Pat. No. 5,972,049, U.S. Pat. No. 3,597,304, GB 948678) there remains a need for cleaning and/or treatment compositions that can provide tailored color perceptions, such as “whiteness” or “blackness” without the negatives associated with dye build-up.